Traditionally, corporations or large-scale entities are responsible for maintaining a large infrastructure with respect to their in-house computing and networking systems. Computing devices are often upgraded either individually or in batches, based on the needs of the particular line of business within the entity. As a result, on an enterprise wide level, some computing devices may run newer or more up to date operating systems, applications, and the like, as opposed to others. Thus, manually tracking each computing device's operating system or applications versions becomes a very tedious task that is at vulnerable to data inconsistency.
Furthermore, many corporations have an enterprise standard that defines which versions of an operating system are approved and/or restricted for use within the computing network. It then becomes necessary to ensure that each computing device within the network comprises software according to the specifications of the enterprise standard. Therefore, a need exist for a means to proactively ensure that computing devices within an enterprise are current and compliant with enterprise standards.